Conventionally, distributors of audio and/or video programming content (e.g., movies, TV shows, news content, sporting events, educational content, etc.) do not make the programming content available via mass communications media (e.g., via over-the-air terrestrial broadcast networks, cable networks, satellite networks, etc.) to seagoing vessels in international waters (i.e., outside the territorial waters of any sovereign nation). As a result, when seagoing vessels exceed a certain distance from shore, they are outside the range at which programming content can be received via conventional mass communications media.